Let Us Yield Then, You and I
by LucifersSin
Summary: Ga Eul heard the conversation from outside the door of the pottery classroom. Inside, the man she loved was finally meeting his first love and it was only possible because of her. If only she'd listened, he wouldn't have had to go through all the trouble. Starts off after Ga Eul overhears Yi Jeong and Eun Jae's conversation when they finally meet in Episode 20. Slight AU.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is In no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Cha Eun Jae, didn't you hide a little too well? I almost gave up playing hide-and-seek."

"Yi Jeong."

Ga Eul stood outside the pottery studio, trying her level best to hold her tears at bay. She'd seen the way the man she loved had looked at her teacher and it had broken something inside of her. All this time, she'd kept her mouth shut and endured thinking she would help him move on but…what was fate doing with her?

She'd known the moment he'd lost his temper when he saw the puzzle piece that the man her teacher had remembered so fondly was none other than the man whose sake she was learning pottery for. That night, Ga Eul had done something entirely out of character. She'd _selfishly_ _prayed_ that she was wrong. She'd _hoped_ she was just misunderstanding the whole thing.

Her heart had skipped a beat when she'd seen the familiar orange Lotus parked in front of the building when she arrived and Ga Eul's feet refused to budge. The way he'd spoken to her, as if he'd found the one thing he cherished, was something that she could never be at the receiving end of.

Her tears blinded her vision as her heart twisted painfully. She turned and fled. Her feet carrying her blindly across the streets and the entire time, tears streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't think, she couldn't do anything. It hurt. It hurt too much and she didn't know how to get rid of the pain. Just when she thought things were going to be okay, everything fell apart.

People bumped into her, some yelled at her to watch where she was going, but Ga Eul paid them no heed for her tears were relentless. Time, hunger, awareness, and everything slipped away as her emotions gave in to the pain in her heart. She walked, walked, and walked aimlessly.

 _It hurts,_ she kept repeating in her head as she walked.

When fatigue caught up to her, she managed to gather herself a little and stopped walking. It was then that Ga Eul looked around and realized she had no idea where she was. In her emotional state, she'd managed to get lost. Panicking, she reached into her bag to find her phone. After hurriedly searching through it and not finding it, the ache in her heart was slowly beginning to be overshadowed by the growing fear.

"Yi Je-," the panicked call died on her lips as did the hope that he would miraculously hear her even though he was nowhere near her.

 _He won't come. He won't ever come again_.

~oOo~

He had wanted closure and she'd given it to him. Did it hurt to know that his first love was now his brother's love? Sure, it stung, but there was also a sense of immediate relief. The emotionally draining talk with Eun Jae had ended with the both of them coming to terms with the fact that they truly weren't meant to be. They bade their farewell to each other on a good note and Yi Jeong finally felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulder. Even then, he was exhausted so he'd come to the club to drown in alcohol and start the new day tomorrow with a killer hangover. After which, he could finally pursue the girl he was now free to chase after.

The thought brought a chuckled out of him. Who would've thought the infamous Casanova would chase after a girl?

 _No more Casanova_ , he thought to himself. There was another reason to his drinking for tonight was the last time he would ever be referred to as a Casanova. Starting tomorrow, it would be a new life for So Yi Jeong and that new life was one he wanted to spend with the girl who'd made him believe that maybe there was a thing such as soulmates. The girl that had been the key to finally coming to terms with his past and accepting that it was time for him to start afresh. The one taught him that affection wasn't something to fear and neither was commitment.

 _Chu Ga Eul._

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone buzzed once more. His phone had been ringing incessantly since he'd arrived at the club two hours ago and Yi Jeong had been ignoring it, too focused on unsuccessfully trying to get drunk. Growing annoyed at the buzzing, he looked at the screen and was surprised to find eight missed calls from Woo Bin, seven from Ji Hoo, and five from Jun Pyo and Jan Di each. Brows furrowing in confusion, he dialed Woo Bin's number.

"Oh would you look at who's still alive!" Jan Di's voice shouted into his ear and Yi Jeong pulled the phone away to check whether he'd dialed Jan Di by accident.

" _Yah!_ Why are you answering Woo Bin's phone?" He asked. There was some rustling on the other side and he heard Jan Di yelling something in the background with Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo's voices trying to calm her down.

 _They were all together?_

"Yi Jeong?" Woo Bin's voice finally came through.

"What's going on? Why does she sound ready to kill someone?" He asked.

"Yi Jeong, where are you?" Woo Bin asked him, ignoring his questions altogether. Yi Jeong's confusion only grew when he heard the edge in his best friend's voice. Something clearly had happened.

"At the club, why?"

"Are you alone?"

"If I play my cards right, I wo-."

"Now's not the time for jokes!" Woo Bin cut across him harshly and Yi Jeong felt stumped at the sudden anger that filled Woo Bin's voice. He only wanted to make a joke.

"What's going on, Woo Bin?" He asked.

"Ga Eul's missing."

~oOo~

"Why didn't anyone tell me earlier?" Yi Jeong asked, barging into the F4 lounge fifteen minutes later. The other occupants looked up at him and he ducked just as a glass went flying past where his head had been moments ago crashing into the wall then shattering into hundreds of pieces. Thunder cracked outside just as Jan Di growled in frustration. The rain poured relentlessly, beating against the window in a pitter-patter.

" _Yah!_ We tried calling but you were too busy doing god knows what!" Jan Di, the perpetrator of the glass throwing, yelled as she stood up. Had Jun Pyo not grabbed her, Yi Jeong knew he would've been at the receiving end of Jan Di's roundhouse kick.

"How long?" He asked, turning his attention to the people who would, _hopefully_ , give him a straight answer.

"She left work at five for her pottery classes, which she didn't attend, and hasn't been heard from since. She even left her phone at work," Woo Bin answered. His stomach dropped when he heard his words.

 _That meant…_

He glanced at his watch that read 11:00 PM, which only made his heart begin to race. An image of her face flashed across his mind and for the first time, Yi Jeong felt the cold hands of fear gripping him tightly as he glanced at the raging thunderstorm outside.

 _No. He couldn't lose her like this._

"Yi Jeong, my men have been searching for the last three hours and they haven't found her," Woo Bin added when he saw Yi Jeong open his mouth to ask why there was no search party out there for her. Yi Jeong growled before he turned on his heel.

"Call me if you find out anything," he snapped over his shoulder.

He drove around the city to find any sign of her, making sure to stop at all the places he knew she liked to go to. The rain kept pouring down and showed no signs of stopping and as time ticked by, so did Yi Jeong's grasp on rationality. His driving became reckless and he parked his car at the porridge shop before rushing across streets in the rain calling her name. He no doubt looked like a mad man but he couldn't care less. His sole objective was to find her.

"Yi Jeong, come on, let's go home," Woo Bin said to him grabbing his arm to stop him from rushing off to another street. The Mafioso had arrived at the skating rink an hour after Yi Jeong had stormed out of the F4 Lounge.

"No! I have to find her!"

"You'll kill yourself if you stay out here in the rain any longer. My men are looking for her, Yi Jeong! You're no use to her dead!" Woo Bin yelled, grasping his shoulders and shaking them firmly. There was still panic shining through Yi Jeong's eyes and it took Woo Bin and four other men to get him into a car. Woo Bin instructed his men to drop Yi Jeong at his studio and informed him that he would drop by with the others soon. Knowing his best friend wouldn't give up so easily, Woo Bin carefully snuck Yi Jeong's car keys from his pocket and slid them into his own before nodding at his men to take him away.

"Where are you, Ga Eul?" Woo Bin asked as he slid into his car, running a hand through his wet hair and blasting the car's heater to dry himself. He hoped that they could find her soon otherwise there was no saying what Yi Jeong would do.

~oOo~

Yi Jeong stumbled out of the car and barked at Woo Bin's men to get lost, who followed his orders after completing their boss' task. Yi Jeong had full intentions of grabbing the keys to his Porsche and leaving but his plans were thwarted when his gaze fell on a figure huddled near the brick wall. The red coat and dark hair were all too familiar and his heart lurched as his body shot forward.

"Ga Eul!" He shouted, skidding to a halt before her and reaching for her. Yi Jeong's eyes widened when her head lolled to the side, eyes shut and face pale. A quick touch to neck to ensure her heart was beating and hissing at the cool temperature of her skin, he gathered her into his arms and carried her into his studio. Kicking the door shut, he headed straight for the room at the back of the studio where he had spent countless nights when he hadn't wanted to return home.

Yi Jeong set her down on the chair before he shed his tie, jacket, and vest. A quick journey to the closet in the corner and he returned with a shirt. Switching the light off on the way back, Yi Jeong worked through the darkness to rid her of her soaked clothes. Even in the darkness, without even seeing her, his body reacted to the wonderful creature.

 _Down, boy!_ He chastised himself angrily. He had to focus on nursing her back to health and telling her what he felt for her. He could ravage her body later when he could hear, feel, and see her response to him.

Once he had her dressed in his shirt, he maneuvered her onto the bed and lay her down, rubbing her hair dry with a towel before moving to her face, then her arms, and finally her legs. Once he was done drying her down, he threw the covers over her before turning the lights back on.

To his relief, he noticed her face losing some of its paleness and Yi Jeong slumped on the chair she had been placed on earlier.

 _Finally_.

She was safe and she was right before him. Now, he just had to make sure she never ever left him again. Not wanting to leave her but knowing he had to get out of his own rain soaked clothes, Yi Jeong made his way to the bathroom and quickly changed out of his wet clothes into a pair of dry pants. When he returned, he found her shivering and he wasted no time in lifting the covers and sliding into bed with her. As if on cue, she curled into him, into the heat his body provided, an action that caused his heart to skip several beats.

" _Pabo_ ," he breathed before he gathered her in his arms and held her close. This was what perfection felt like. He felt complete as he held her to him and Yi Jeong couldn't help but press his lips to her forehead. Her head came to a rest over his heart on his bare chest and he ran a hand through her damp hair as his lips murmured words from a poem he'd once read.

 _Gently, let us steep our love  
In the silence deep, as thus,  
Branches arching high above  
Twine their shadows over us._

 _Let us blend our souls as one,  
Hearts' and senses' ecstasies,  
Evergreen, in unison  
With the pines' vague lethargies._

 _Dim your eyes and, heart at rest,  
Freed from all futile endeavor,  
Arms crossed on your slumbering breast,  
Banish vain desire forever._

 _Let us yield then, you and I,  
To the waftings, calm and sweet,  
As their breeze-blown lullaby  
Sways the gold grass at your feet._

 _And, when night begins to fall  
From the black oaks, darkening,  
In the nightingale's soft call  
Our despair will, solemn, sing._

She had stopped shivering by the time he finished reciting and Yi Jeong brushed a finger across her cheek. Ga Eul had tip toed into his heart against his own wishes and it was because of her that he was able to get his life back on track. To think he'd let go of her now was simply foolish. Besides, no one else (man or woman) could handle him like she could. Whether he was at his worst or at his finest, she was the rock that stopped his flight to destruction.

 _Love_.

When had he even fallen for her? He couldn't pinpoint the exact time himself. Maybe it was when he'd seen her sitting on the street in tears after having her heart broken by her boyfriend. Or maybe it was when he'd first laid eyes on her dressed in the outfit of his choosing. Maybe he'd fallen for her when she'd thrown water on his face during the disastrous dinner with his father. The point was, he was in love with her and he'd be willing to abandon his museum for her if the choice came to be.

A soft groan of discomfort from her had his brows knitting together and he watched as she turned her head slightly before rolling over slowly. The action caused her to shift away from him and Yi Jeong felt a chill as she presented him with her back. Yi Jeong scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, smiling when her hand slid over to rest on his as he curled it around her. Nestling her close, Yi Jeong shut his eyes and let sleep take him into its arms.

As they slept, their hands unconsciously twined together and remained like so throughout the night.

~oOo~

The sight that met Ji Hoo when he peeked into Yi Jeong's room in the studio two hours later made the corners of his lips quirk up in amusement. Closing the door with a soft click, he turned and headed back out where Jan Di and Jun Pyo stood looking around. Woo Bin entered the studio and mimicked their actions as he looked around the studio. The rain had finally stopped and they had made their way to the studio where Yi Jeong should've been.

"Where is he?" Woo Bin asked.

" _Sunbae_ , did you drop him here?" Jan Di asked.

"My men told me they saw him come this way," Woo Bin answered and then headed into the direction of the room that he knew Yi Jeong had in the studio. He was stopped by Ji Hoo, who blocked his path and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's found her and he took her home," Ji Hoo said quietly.

"What? Why didn't he tell us?" Jan Di exclaimed, her voice increasing. Not wanting her to wake up the occupants currently asleep back in the room, Ji Hoo guided Woo Bin towards them.

"I need to go see her!" Jan Di said turning to leave.

"He told me she fell asleep while on the way and he carried her to her bed. She's safe and she's back at home, Jan Di," Ji Hoo said calmly. He saw the confusion on Woo Bin and Jun Pyo's faces and he knew his friends were aware that something wasn't adding up. When Jan Di opened her mouth to protest, he fixed her with a steady gaze that had her falling silent.

"Yi Jeong won't take advantage of a sleeping girl, Jan Di," Ji Hoo continued, knowing that had it been any of the F4 besides Yi Jeong that had found Ga Eul, she wouldn't be insisting to see her friend so much.

"He may be Casanova, but none of his partners have ever been unwilling," he said and he saw a slight pink tinge appear on Jan Di's face as she understood the significance of his words. She gave a silent nod before she turned and slowly made her way outside.

"When did he ca-."

"They're both asleep in the back room," Ji Hoo said simply before he wandered out the door of the studio with full intentions of going home and sleeping since it was almost 1 AM.

Jun Pyo and Woo Bin looked at his retreating back before they headed to the room they knew Yi Jeong had in the back. As Ji Hoo said, their gaze fell on their best friend wrapped around Ga Eul as the two were lost to the world. They looked at each other before backing away from the door as Woo Bin shut it lightly.

"I'll make sure Jan Di doesn't go to Ga Eul's house," Jun Pyo said automatically. The two friends turned and headed out the studio and Woo Bin heard Jan Di's scream as he made his way to his car.

" _Yah!_ What do you mean I'm staying with you tonight?!"

~oOo~

She was warm. Very warm. Her eyes fluttered open and Ga Eul blinked a couple of times to clear the haze of sleep. Her surroundings were unfamiliar and Ga Eul's gaze roamed across the room, taking in the minimal yet high quality furniture. One thing was certain, this wasn't her room. Either she was dead or…

Ga Eul froze when something shifted behind her, or rather some _one_. She tried to move but found herself trapped and Ga Eul was trying her hardest not to panic as she remained in bed with a stranger. She looked down and found the strangers arm wrapped around her waist, eyes widening when she saw her own fingers were gripping the stranger's hand just as tightly. A glint of silver caught her eye and she moved her fingers to see the ring clearly.

 _I am definitely dead,_ she thought as he recognized Yi Jeong's ring. A sad smile touched her lips as she looked at their hands. At least she was in the heaven her own life could've never had. The need to see him surged within her and Ga Eul carefully removed her hand from his before she slowly began to turn herself around so she could look at him.

The moment her gaze fell on his sleeping face, Ga Eul felt her 'dead' heart lurch and elation filled her. It _was_ him. His beautiful face was the picture of peace as he slept and she found herself falling in love with him all over again.

 _I guess being dead has its perks._

She lifted her hand and brushed away the dark hair that fell over his eyes, mussed up from sleeping. Tracing a finger down his temple and the side of his face before bringing it to his chin. He truly was captivating and she couldn't describe how happy she felt at seeing him like this. Her gaze then focused on his lips and she felt her face warm up before she shut her eyes and buried her face into his bare chest.

 _Bare?!_

Her eyes snapped open and sure enough she found herself pressing her face into the bare skin of his chest. The gentle rhythm of his heart sounded in her ear and Ga Eul tried her best not to press a kiss over his heart.

 _I'm dead anyway,_ she thought as she allowed herself to rest against his chest as her fingers began to explore the span of his torso. She moved slightly so she could draw a heart on the skin over his heart before she ran a finger down his sternum then coming to a halt right before the dip of his abs.

Her face heated up and Ga Eul shut her eyes again before she let out a soft giggle and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. She felt his arms tighten around her and his lips pressed against the top of her head. This was what she had dreamt of so might as well just enjoy the closeness.

She felt his hand reach up and touch her forehead and she opened her eyes, tilting her head back to meet his sleepy gaze.

"Good morning," she breathed, tucking her hand under her chin, her palm flat against his chest while she looked at him.

"I'm glad you're not running a temperature," he said to her, his voice slightly raspy from sleep before he rubbed his eyes then reached to the side table to grab his watch. She continued watching him silently with a dazed expression.

"It's almost 11:30 AM," he said setting his watch back and turning to look down at her.

"Jan Di will be worried," he continued. Confusion rippled through her as she heard his words. What did her best friend have to be worry about? And why was her best friend ruining her heaven for her anyway?

"What?" She asked.

"Inform Jan Di you're safe, and then you and I will talk," he said to her, sitting up slightly and bringing her up with him while she was still wrapped around him.

"What?" She repeated dumbly. What was going on? He looked down at her before he grabbed her shoulders and gently pried her away from him. Her hands reached for him and clasped thin air while he kept her away from him.

 _No, no, come back!_

"No! Come back!" She gasped, frantically reaching for him again, afraid that he would disappear into thin air if she let him go. Surprised, his hands left her shoulders while she attached herself to him again.

"I'm right here," he said to her, consoling her as she tightened her arms around him. "But you really need to inform Jan Di and your family that you're okay after the disappearing act you pulled yesterday."

 _Disappearing act?_ All she remembered was getting lost, the rain, and that blonde haired _eonni_ taking pity on her as Ga Eul begged her to take her to Yi Jeong. She'd dropped Ga Eul off at the studio and she'd sat down near the brick wall to wait for him.

 _…_

Ga Eul's eyes widened before she jerked away from him and scrambled away. A scream escaped her as she tumbled out of the bed followed by a loud groan of pain as her head hit the floor.

"Ga Eul!" She heard Yi Jeong exclaim and Ga Eul rose to her feet unsteadily as his arm went about her waist, helping her stand.

"I'm not dead?" She asked, breathing heavily as she stared at him then looked around her surroundings. Yi Jeong gave her a concerned look and Ga Eul looked at him, rubbing the back of her head.

" _Oye_ , why would you say that?" He asked her, moving her hand away to rub her head for her.

"Because you're here," she said flatly. Why was he here if she wasn't dead? Why were they even in bed together if she wasn't dead? She saw something akin to displeasure pass across his face but it was gone before she could dwell on it further.

"Ga Eul, you're not dead. You're here with me at the room in my studio," he said to her, cupping her face with both hands and making her look at him.

"I don't know what you were thinking to sit outside in the rain yesterday," he said. His face contorted in anger and his hands slid down to grasp her shoulders.

" _Yah!_ Where did you wander off to yesterday? Why did you leave your phone at work?"

Her heart was racing as he sounded off on her and Ga Eul was slowly remembering what had happened the day before. The elation that she felt when she had woken up was quickly with pain as she remembered seeing him with Eun Jae. The sudden downpour and her panic at not being able to call him or the fact that he would no longer come to her.

 _The rain was starting to come down harder and harder as night fell and Ga Eul didn't know where she was going. People were rushing around her to get to shelter while she ambled forward, hoping to find something that could identify where she was going._

 _Her foot slipped as she crossed the road and Ga Eul fell to the ground with a light splash, her already wet clothes soaking even more. The sound of a car's horn sounded to her left and Ga Eul covered her eyes as she saw the two headlights heading her way. The tires screeched and she awaited impact, one that never came. The sound of a door opening and she felt a hand on her shoulder._

 _"Are you okay?" A female voice asked her and Ga Eul uncovered her eyes as she looked at the concerned face of a girl slightly older than herself with blonde hair. She was holding an umbrella over them both as she looked at Ga Eul and the girl on the ground burst out into tears._

 _"He's not going to come, he's not going to come," she wailed pathetically, not even caring what she might think of her. The elder girl offered her some words of comfort and calmed Ga Eul down then asked her if there was anywhere she could take her. Ga Eul immediately answered with Yi Jeong's studio address even though her mind was telling her to go home. Her heart wailed, already in pain and not wanting to hurt anymore but it was the only address she could form coherently._

 _The girl departed after telling Ga Eul to take care of herself and Ga Eul turned to look at the studio. The lights were off and the biting pain in her chest accompanied the realization that he was probably with Eun Jae. Slowly, she walked towards the studio and leaned against the wall, pulling her coat tighter around herself. She took a seat on the ground and waited, her mind making up one decision._

 _She would tell him she loved him then she would leave to Busan to be with her parents and away from him. She would forever be a coward for running away but the one brave thing she would do would be to tell him how she felt. That alone would keep her going._

 _She had to tell him she thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged herself._

Ga Eul was crying as the memory of the night before came back, her heart twisting and aching just like it had the day before. She felt him move and looked up at him, opening her mouth to tell him what she had meant to tell him. However, she was stopped when he pressed a kiss to her forehead followed by gentle kisses to her eyelids.

"Don't cry, please. Don't cry," Yi Jeong breathed, kissing her cheeks that her tears were staining.

" _S-Sunbae_ ," she whispered hoarsely. For the nth time she found herself confused by his actions. Why was he being so affectionate towards her like so? He had found his first love, then why was he behaving like this with her?

"You can't," she said, trying to free herself from him. He stopped kissing her cheeks and looked at her.

"Ga Eul, what did you hear yesterday when you came to your classes?" He asked her, not bothering to beat around the bush. Her eyes lowered and she bit her lips, sniffing slightly.

"Y…You said she hid well," she said quietly, her voice cracking slightly. She noticed him shut his eyes and let out what she identified as a breath of disappointment.

"Ga Eul, listen to me. Listen to me very carefully," he said, pushing her down so she was sitting on the bed as he kneeled before her. Ga Eul steeled herself for the rejection she knew was coming her way. He'd told her his conditions when she had asked him to date her and she still remembered them.

 _What kind of girl gets rejected over and over again yet still can't get over the man?_ She asked herself bitterly.

"Thank you," he said.

 _What?_ Her eyes snapped up to meet his as he looked at her with the utmost sincerity on his face. The expression he wore was one she had never seen him wear ever before and Ga Eul grew increasingly nervous.

"For what?"

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to find my first love," he answered. She shouldn't have asked, she really shouldn't have asked him. This was the politeness that came before the rejection, wasn't it? He was happy with Eun Jae and he wanted her to be happy since she helped him? Was that what he wanted to say to her?

"Thanks to you, I can finally move on," he said, his hands wrapping around hers and Ga Eul sniffed as a fresh tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Eun Jae and I have accepted we were never meant to be and thanks to you, I was able to close that chapter of my life," he said, giving her hands a squeeze. Once more she found her eyes lifting to look at him as she comprehended his words. Did that mean…Her heart skipped a few beats but Ga Eul reminded herself not to get too hopeful. Just because he wasn't with Eun Jae didn't mean he was throwing out his rules of dating.

"You gave me my freedom so it's only fair I give you something in return," Yi Jeong said to her. A debt?

"You're not indebted to me, _sunbae_ ," she said, her body shaking slightly as she looked at her hands that were wrapped under his. His hands were warm and covering hers, they looked beautiful. Of course, his hands would have to be just as beautiful as him and even at the verge of being rejected, she hated how her heart simply refused to find a reason to dislike him.

"The only problem is, you took it from me without even asking for it," he said. The puzzle piece. Of course, she remembered.

"I'll give the puzzle piece back to you. It's in my bag," she responded.

"That's not what I was talking about," he said. Ga Eul tried to think of anything else she may have taken from him but she was coming up with nothing. When she looked at him, he gave her that heart stopping smile of his before he guided her hands to rest on his chest, right above his heart. She felt the steady thumping under her fingertips.

"You took it without asking for it," he said, still smiling as he held her hand against him. She stared at him blankly, not understanding what it was he was talking about that earned her a chuckle from him.

"Ga Eul, do you want me to spell it out for you?" He asked her. A surprised gasp fell from her lips as she was pushed back on the bed, his body covering hers as he loomed over her.

"Chu Ga Eul, you're one slow idiot," he said before his head ducked down and she felt his lips press against hers.

So Yi Jeong kissed her.

Her head spun, the room spun, everything spun and nothing made sense. Everything seemed to melt away as her senses zoned in on the feeling of his lips against hers. His kiss was just as overwhelming to her as he was to her heart but matched his personality. It consumed her to the point where she took into account nothing else but him, just how he made sure all eyes were on him the moment he stepped into the room. Completely lost to him, Ga Eul's eyes fluttered shut.

Except he pulled away mere seconds later of her closing her eyes and she found herself opening them excruciatingly difficult. In the end she just stared at him through half lidded eyes with that dazed expression on her face. He gave her another smile before once again he ducked his head and the world slipped from her as his lips came together with hers for the second time.

This time, his lips pressed against her firmly and the pressure made her part them slightly. Her bottom lip was pulled between his lips and she felt the sharp edge of his teeth as he held her bottom lip between his teeth and gave gentle tug. He let go and coaxed her to respond to him and how could she not do what he demanded from her? Ga Eul, inexperienced but letting him guide her, kissed him back slowly. Her mind was telling her something but Ga Eul didn't want to focus on it, she didn't care for her entire being was slowly being possessed by So Yi Jeong as he played with her lips. Gentle nibbles, tugs on her bottom lip, and occasionally she'd feel his warm tongue trace the seams of her lips. This time when he pulled away, Ga Eul kept her eyes shut, savoring the moments.

"I have every intention of chasing you, Ga Eul, if you choose to leave me right now," he told her. At this, her eyes finally opened and it dawned on her what had just happened.

"Kiss," she muttered, her hand lifting up to touch her lips. Her first kiss…that too with the man she loved. Could she hope now?

"I wanted to give you my heart but since you already have it, I had to show you what you mean to me some other way," he explained to her, nudging her hand out of the way to touch her lips himself. Her heart jumped inside her chest and Ga Eul stared at him, eyes widening as she took in what he was saying.

 _It may be selfish of me but I'm not letting this moment go to waste_ , she thought. She couldn't. She fell in love with him and here he was kissing her and telling her he intended to chase her. No. She wouldn't waste this opportunity at all. Not after waiting for so long.

"I'm not the guy you dreamt of, but I will try my best to be the only man you dream of," he told her, that look of sincerity returning as he swiped the pad of his thumb over her lips that were slightly swollen from his kiss.

 _He's asking for me! He's asking to stay with me! He wants us to be together!_

Her head began to spin again as the revelation was screamed over and over in her head and Ga Eul gave him a gentle push. Taking the hint, he moved away, letting her sit up straight as she processed. She'd anticipated a rejection, she'd been so sure of that, but here he was confessing to her and Ga Eul was feeling overwhelmed while at the same time she was elated. Too many emotions all at once!

 _Is it even possible to fall in love with someone even more when they tell you they want you too?_ She wondered, pressing a hand to her chest to calm herself.

"Say something," he said, _no_ , pleaded. That was what that tone was and sure enough he was looking at her with his eyes slightly narrowed and his lips slightly pursed. The expression made her do something she never thought she would do in this situation. Ga Eul gave a nervous chuckle, shocking herself and him as well. So Yi Jeong pleading to a girl? Was that even possible? It clearly was considering he was wearing that expression and looking at her with it.

"Ga Eul?"

"What do you want me to say?" She asked him quietly.

"Ga Eul…"

"You already know how I feel about you," she said to him, turning her face away from him, warmth spreading across her cheeks. She was pulled against him and the scent of his expensive cologne surrounded her as did his arms. Once again, she found herself listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat except this time instead of the calm thumping, she heard the vigorous beating and she let out a shaky breath. His heart was racing _for her_!

"Say it," he said to her. Even though he couldn't see her, she still blushed a deep pink when she heard his request. She _knew_ what he was asking for and the words had been kept locked in for fall too long. With his permission, they came tumbling out.

" _Saranghae_ ," she whispered softly, a sudden weight lifting off of her heart immediately as it slipped past her lips. She found herself looking up at him as he looked down at her with those dark eyes of his, his heart stopping smile firmly in place and his eyes sparkling.

" _Sa…_ ," he struggled slightly and Ga Eul gave him a light smile when he tried to say it to her but stopped again. She hadn't expected him to say it back so easily and Ga Eul found that fact that he _wanted_ to say it to be more than enough. Placing a finger on her lips, she gave him a light shake of her head.

"For now, it's enough," she whispered.

 _Baby steps_.

He was hurt before this and she knew that being in a relationship with him would require patience but for the first time since meeting him did Ga Eul feel as if the world was her oyster. It didn't matter how long it took for him to say it, she would wait a lifetime as long as he was with her. She'd dreamt of this moment countless times, but nothing compared to how it felt I reality. There was nothing she could focus on besides him at the moment and the fact that he had confessed to her.

 _Her!_ Chu Ga Eul! So Yi Jeong had confessed to Chu Ga Eul.

" _Sunbae_ , where does this leave us?" She asked him fifteen minutes later as he sat with his back against the headboard and her nestled against his chest. Silence had settled over them and in the meantime, Yi Jeong had been playing with her fingers, pressing kisses to each of them ever so often. That silence had given her the time she needed to let it sink in and finally she voiced the one question that was plaguing her. The confession had happened so what were they now?

He was silent for a few minutes and Ga Eul waited patiently and once again felt him lift her hand. This time she turned to look at him as he pressed his lips to each of her fingers. When he looked at her, there was a smile on his face.

~oOo~

"Normally…a relationship like this would mean we were dating," he responded. Dating. Wow, he never imagined he would ever use that word when it came to him. Yi Jeong had never understood why people would want to be exclusive to each other up until now. The beautiful creature in his arms was his and he wanted to be hers, if she would have him.

"You really should call Jan Di and let her know you're okay," he said to her when they broke apart. He then reached over to grab his phone but his ring caught on a loose thread of the shirt she was wearing and he tugged her arm forward.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's alright, just a loose th- _YAH!_ " She shouted all of a sudden, startling Yi Jeong as she grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to cover herself.

"What happened?"

"Where are my clothes?!" She yelled, panic and shock evident on her face and Yi Jeong couldn't help it.

He burst out into laughter.

"You only just noticed?"

~oOo~

She had been so wrapped up in him, Ga Eul had truly failed to notice the lack of clothing. What kind of idiot didn't realize they were missing undergarments and pants for a full forty minutes? Hurriedly, she looked around for her clothes before another thought his her.

"You…did you undress me?!" She squeaked. Yi Jeong's trademark smirk slid over his lips and he leaned back against the headboard, crossing his arms in front of his bare chest.

"And if I did?" He asked her. Rage and embarrassment filled her and she grabbed a pillow then proceeded to hit him with it. He caught the pillow easily and pulled it out of her grasp with one hand while the other went about her wrist, pulling her to him. She fell against him with a light thud and he rolled them over expertly, pinning her to the bed under him.

"Don't worry. I turned the lights off so I didn't see anything," he said and while she did feel relieved, it was still an embarrassing situation. She wiggled underneath him to free herself and he let out a hiss as a spasm of pain shot across his face. Ga Eul paused as she looked at him worriedly.

"Don't move like that," Yi Jeong groaned at her.

" _Sunbae,_ are you hurt?" She asked him, ignoring his warning and wiggling around to try to free herself. He answered by tightening his hold on her wrists, pushing them against the bed.

" _S…_ ," Ga Eul fell silent immediately when she felt something hard against her inner thigh. Her eyes widened and she blushed as she realized that it wasn't pain that she was reading on his face. Her heart picked up speed and Ga Eul bit her lip before experimentally shifting her hips. The result was instantaneous and she found her lips crushed under his.

Unlike his previous kiss, this one was hot and demanding. A different sort of energy pulsing through her from the way his lips worked hers. This time, Ga Eul didn't hesitate and parted her lips, inviting his tongue into her mouth. His tongue darted in and tangled with hers playfully before easing down into slow, languid strokes against hers.

His one hand released her wrist and slid down to her legs where he nudged them aside. Ga Eul gasped as she felt him settle between her legs, feeling the hard bulge nudge against her core. Her breathing hitched and her body tensed, but his lips worked hers back into responding. He pressed short kisses to her lips before trailing them down to her chin and kissing it.

Something was happening to her body and Ga Eul couldn't understand what it was. Her heart had begun to thump loudly against her ribcage, her blood rushed through her veins, and her toes were curling then opening again. A distant heat sparked within her abdomen, a _need._

 _Need for what?_

Shutting her eyes tightly, she tried to push away that foreign feeling, wanting to enjoy the way he was kissing her jaw, nipping at it then soothing the sting with slow laps of his tongue. He lifted her head and pulled her hair to one side, exposing her neck to him before he attacked the column of her throat. Ga Eul gasped when hip lips enclosed over her pulse and he suckled the skin, making the wild thumping of her pulse even more pronounced. The fire in her abdomen increased by a tenfold and she felt as if she was burning with every kiss he pressed to her body. Every touch of his lips scorched her skin and that sent her senses into overdrive.

Her fingers pushed into the skin of his back when his lips trailed down the column of her throat, everything around her melting away as his presence consumed her. His fingers curled above one of her knees and Yi Jeong pulled it up to bend her leg before his hand trailed leisurely up her thigh. The fabric of the shirt inched up slowly and she heard him let out a groan as his fingers moved further up and didn't meet the barrier of panties. He tore his lips away from her and Ga Eul almost wept when he lifted himself off of her, his body carefully balanced on his hands either side of her.

"Tell me to stop. Tell me to stop," Yi Jeong said to her and Ga Eul's heart squeezed when he realized that the odd request was a means to give her a way out should she want it. He was still going to honor her wishes. She answered by looping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to press her lips to his while her legs lifted and wrapped around the back of his thighs. The action brought him straight against her core and her breathing hitched.

" _Ga Eul,_ " he growled, voice laden with lust. Ga Eul gave a squeak of surprise when his fingers clutched the lapels of the shirt she was wearing tightly. In one clean move, the buttons went flying across the room as he tore the shirt open, leaving her bare to his gaze. Instinctively, her hands moved to cover herself but he gripped her wrists in one hand and pulled them over her head.

"No," he said, the word coming out more as a guttural hiss. Her body flushed as his dark eyes slid down her neck to her breasts topped with the dusky nipples where his gaze paused. Ga Eul pulled her bottom lip between her teeth when she saw his tongue slide out from between his lips and wet his lips as he stared at her breasts with a hungry look on his face.

"Beautiful," he purred and Ga Eul's eyes widened as she heard him speak the word in such a manner. It was too sensual, too _erotic_ , and the way he said it made her stomach clench tightly. She watched, mesmerized, as his dark eyes flicked up to meet hers while his head slowly lowered and those sinful lips pressed against her left nipple. The tip tightened and stood up in attention almost immediately as a buzz fired through her. He repeated the action with the other nipple and Ga Eul writhed beneath him to find some relief from the heat curling within her. When she tried to tug her hands free, Yi Jeong's grip only tightened. Instead, he guided pulled her arms away from herself and spread them out on either side of her.

"Relax," he said before he freed her wrists and continued his path down the planes of her stomach, pressing light kisses to the skin. Had he not been situated between her legs, she would've clenched them shut from the sheer embarrassment but he simply gave a light chuckle before he nipped at her waist when her legs twitched.

" _Sunbae,_ don't," she protested feebly as her face flushed in embarrassment when he slid further down her body. He answered with his signature smirk and a light pinch on the inside of her left thigh as he gently pushed her legs further away from each other to give him better access.

Ga Eul let out a gasp when she felt his lips against her folds in a chaste kiss. No sooner had the gasp escaped her, she let out another strangled gasp when his tongue slid out and give one long lick upwards. He didn't wait any further. Sounds filled her ears as he dove in with measured licks and suckling. It took her a moment to figure out that the sounds were her moans that filled the air around them, moans that only spurred him on.

At one point, his tongue brushed a sensitive part of her that made her jerk her hips as her hands fisted into the sheets beside her. His hand splayed out on her stomach to hold her still as he licked her slit, flicking his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves every now and then, enjoying the way she would jerk and moan louder. Her body tightened like a wound spring and Ga Eul's moans only got louder when his tongue flicked her clit once more, the heat spreading through her ready to burst. Her mind was clouded, her vision distorted, and her body sensitive.

"Not yet," she heard him say faintly before the delicious feeling disappeared from between her legs. Ga Eul blinked rapidly as she breathed heavily. She felt at edge and she opened her mouth, ready to beg him, only to be silenced when he guided her hands to the drawstrings of his pants. With nimble fingers, she undid the strings before pushing at the fabric.

Her eyes widened as his pants slid off his legs, his erection coming into her view. Hard and pulsing, his manhood was just as impressive as him and Ga Eul panicked briefly at whether or not he would even fit within her. She had zero experience with men but Yi Jeong was thick and long, enough that it made her worry if she could even take him for her first time.

"We'll stop right here, Ga Eul. Say the word and I'll find my release by getting you off," he told her, lifting her hand to his lips to kiss her fingers.

"No…I want to…wiltffft," she mumbled incoherently at the end and Yi Jeong's brows furrowed. He followed her gaze to find it fixed on his erection and it took everything in him to not come right then and there with the innocent expression that painted her face. He read her eyes easily and Yi Jeong chuckled making Ga Eul look up at him.

"Don't worry, you can take me," he assured her, knowing that bringing her to the cusp of an orgasm had her soaked and ready for him.

Ga Eul bit her lip as she blushed again. Her legs widened on their own as he moved to settle between them. She propped herself on her elbows, her eyes glued to his hand as it wrapped around his length and lined them up. Her elbows weakened when she felt him slide the tip up and nudge against her clit, making her loose her balance and fall back against the bed. She was already on edge and the wait had brought her down from that edge, but the light stimulation sent her climbing up once more.

This was it. This moment onwards and everything changed between them. What did it matter anyway? She had already given him her heart long time ago and it had only been a matter of time before he had her body. One day he would ev-.

" _Oh_!" She gasped as he pushed into her slowly. The burn from the stretching was immediate and Ga Eul pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she felt him inch forward. She looked up at his face and found his jaw set and eyes shut tightly as he breathed deeply.

"You're tight," he said through gritted teeth as his fingers flexed where they gripped her waist. His hips inched forward once more, earning another gasp from Ga Eul as she felt her body take half of his length. He paused and Ga Eul looked at him to find his eyes open and watching her intently.

"You're _mine_ ," he said before his hips jerked forward and Ga Eul's lips parted to let out a scream as he sheathed himself into her in one powerful thrust. Her scream was immediately silenced by his lips as he eyes burned with tears from the pain and her slit throbbed to accommodate him. She would later give his expertise credit as his kiss diverted her attention from the sting of pain between her legs to answer the invitation his lips offered to her tongue. Ga Eul slipped her tongue into the warm cavern of his mouth and his tongue answered her curious strokes with playful ones, effectively making her focus on his mouth than the dull throbbing between her legs.

Yi Jeong pulled out of her slowly before pushing into her again and this time Ga Eul broke away from him to hiss slightly. He gave a few experimental thrusts into her body and Ga Eul gave a light moan when he pushed into her for the third time, the pain having ebbed away after the few measured strokes. It felt too good to have him within her and she could feel that familiar clenching of her stomach, the fire within her belly as he set an easy pace. Her hands curved around his back, nails digging into the skin on his back as she began to feel the delicious friction taking its toll.

She threw her head back and let out a loud moan when one thrust in particular had him reaching deep within her, making her drag her nails down his back, not caring if she would be leaving marks behind. Their coupling was powerful and Ga Eul could only wrap her legs around his waist, the action pulling him deeper making them both moan simultaneously.

"So…tight," he kept repeating as his rhythm picked up, his thrusts slightly off pace as he frantically sought his own release while making sure to bring her along with him.

Ga Eul was too lost to the feeling of him sliding in and out of her. Her teeth sunk into his shoulders, she clawed at his back, whimpers and moans fell past her lips. The need to be closer to him was beyond imaginable but so was the fire that burnt hot within her stomach. It took a few more thrusts pushing into her before her pleasure came crashing down on her making her scream loudly, eyes rolling to the back of her head as white hot pleasure engulfed her.

Heat ran through her and her toes curled, her walls clamping around him tightly; wetness flooding over him as her orgasm rolled across her. She heard him shout something but she didn't register his words, rather she felt him pull out of her moments before something warm splashed against her folds. He collapsed on top of her and Ga Eul tightened her hold on him in her post-orgasmic state, not wanting to part from him just yet.

It took them several moments to catch their breath and once they did, Ga Eul ran a hand through his hair, turning her face to press her lips against his temple.

"Thank you," she whispered softly. His arms shook as he lifted himself off of her once more, looking down at her with a slightly worried expression.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked. When she shook her head in negative, his relaxed and rolled off of her. Ga Eul was surprised when he stood from the bed and padded towards the bathroom. A sudden pang of unease hit her but it flew away when he returned with a washcloth in his hands. She sat up when he climbed into bed, ready to shut her legs that were still splayed wide open, but he gripped her left knee tight, preventing her from moving.

She felt the coolness of the damp washcloth against her center and Ga Eul blushed when she realized he was wiping her down.

"You were amazing," he said to her once he'd cleaned her up. She gave him a hesitant smile and lay back down as he climbed up her body, pushing her shoulders down.

"That was my first time," she told him, unable to meet his gaze. A chuckle met her ears then she was tugged into his arms by the waist, her back against his bare chest.

"I know," was all she got in a reply. "I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of you."

" _Sunbae_?" She asked when she felt his fingers sliding down the curve of her waist and reaching forward to rub her slit. Her hands grabbed at his wrist as her face flamed, a terrible reaction considering what they'd just done. He'd only brushed folds with a long finger before she'd pulled it away but it was enough to have that fire ignite once more within her.

"Jan Di will have to wait," he told her, lifting her leg and draping it over his thigh as he inched forward. They moaned in unison as he slid into her heat once more from behind. Her hand reached up behind herself to cup his cheek as their lips met each other's in a fiery kiss. While his one hand held her leg over his, the other slid underneath the side of her body and curled up to grasp her left breast.

"I love you," she moaned against his lips while he worked his length in and out of her.

~oOo~

Yi Jeong ran his finger up and down her spine as she lay sprawled across his chest. She was exhausted, he knew it, but she wasn't asleep. To say he was surprised with his own libido was an understatement. Two rounds after their second time and he still was ready to go for her. She brought out that wild side of him that he didn't know he had and as they enjoyed their post-coital bliss, Yi Jeong found himself questioning what had taken him so long to accept her place in his life.

She'd been shy during her first time but he had seen the sensuality unlock within her during their third coupling when he had flipped them over to have her on top. She'd been a sight for sore eyes, so lost in the lust and sensation, as she glided up and down his shaft. Of course he'd held her to guide her, the inexperience had shown through, but she was a vision of sensuality with her head thrown back and hair spilling down her back as moans fell from her lips.

The image had etched itself into his brain and Yi Jeong felt his blood pulse once more. As responsive as she was, he knew he had to take it slow. Thus, he forced himself to think of anything but flipping her over and sinking into her again; she couldn't take him again right now. She was completely drained.

But she was also perfect.

She was perfect and she was his.

Yi Jeong would never let her go. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever. Ga Eul was his other half, the missing puzzle piece of his life. The reason why he'd never enjoyed cuddling after sex had been simple, none of the women had ever been her. She made him want to hold her, to keep her close, and he was loving every moment of it. This closeness, this proximity was what he'd craved and he'd pushed it away from himself.

"What are you thinking?" She asked him, tilting her face up to meet his gaze.

"I hurt you," he said after a moment of silence. She blinked a few times before she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It was my first time. I knew it would hurt bu-."

"All those times I pushed you away, I know I hurt you," he said cutting across her. She tensed in his arms and Yi Jeong held her tighter against himself, not wanting her to pull away. Her body relaxed as she let out a soft sigh.

"I was ready for it, you know. When I fell in love with you, I knew it wouldn't be easy and I would have to suffer, but look. We're here together. I'll erase that heartache with the new memories we'll create together," she continued.

 _She's a hopeless romantic._

The thought made him smile and he kissed the top of her head before twining his fingers with hers and bringing them up to his lips so he could press a kiss to them. The hands that had done so much for him. Learnt pottery, made chocolate, bought arm warmers, he'd cherish them just as much as he'd cherish her.

"I'll make you forget all that pain," he promised her as he kissed the pad of her index finger. She was watching him with a dazed expression on her face and he felt her nipples probe against his ribcage, which made him laugh.

" _Yah,_ Ga Eul, don't tell me you're getting turned on," he said as he laughed, the laughter increasing when she blushed a bright red and gave his chest a light smack.

"I'm too sore," she said in a small voice but even then he noticed her clenching her legs together.

 _What have I unleashed?_ Whatever it was, it didn't matter. He'd see to it anyway, just like always.

"Rest," he said to her and she hummed in response as silence settled over them once more. Yi Jeong resumed tracing his finger up and down her spine, watching in fascination as his finger danced across the skin.

" _Sunbae_ , are we really dating?" She asked him and Yi Jeong's heart melted. Even though he'd confessed to her and they'd had sex, she was still worried where this left them. He'd already told her before that they were dating but Yi Jeong racked his brain to clear that doubt in her head entirely. The words popped into his head and he pinched her chin to make her look up at him again.

" _Let us blend our souls as one_ ," he quoted. The words he'd recited to her the night before when she'd been asleep.

Recognition flickered in her eyes and he realized she understood the reference, once again he marveled at his luck as she gave him that breathtaking smile of hers. How he loved that smile.

" _Let us yield then, you and I_ ," she recited back to him and he knew at that moment that until he was able to tell her how much he loved her himself, he would show her. She tilted her head back and Yi Jeong wasted no time in capturing her lips that she so freely offered. The kiss sealed the promise.

A promise of love, loyalty, and togetherness until the end of time.

* * *

 _I came up with this when I was re-watching the series and hopefully you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. My SoEul couple love is still going strong after all these years. The title comes from the poem Yi Jeong recites which is called "In Muted Tone" by Paul Verlaine. Please do leave a review! Merry Christmas!_


End file.
